


The Thing About Time Travel

by AnaGP, Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Husbands, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony and Rhodey have taken a time machine back to the Old West, it's up to the two to find a way back home</p><p>...</p><p>then again, they'll probably be dead before that happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of All the Places...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> Gifted to AnaGP, for literally giving me this idea and allowing me to use it. It's so original and it's allowing me to play around with Rhodey and Tony's relationship. I literally love this idea so much so thank you for letting me use it! I really hope you like this :)
> 
> I guess this is sort of an AU where Tony builds a time machine and he and Rhodes go back in time but that's practically it. Characterization is probably off. Sorry.
> 
> This work will be multiple chapters, however I will also devote my time writing more Rhodey and Tony (and possibly other ships) one shots so don't think I'm going to be taking a break from those.
> 
> This is meant to just be a fun little fic with multiple chapters, as well as a sort of 'slice of life' story, mainly because I find the idea just so different and fun to play with. I'm really just trying to write a good fic but have a bit of extra fun while writing so I'm sorry if it's not the best.
> 
> Also, one more thing. The relationship sort of slowly develops through this so I'm sorry if there isn't instant Rhodey Tony, it's more of a developing thing (but I will make sure there will be Iron Husbands, I promise you that!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

As the steam started to disperse from the large, metal box that stood out from its desert surroundings, the heavy door in the front swung open as two men - who happened to be coughing their lungs out - stepped out of the contraption. What had happened that day was something the two would one day tell their grandchildren, who would never believe them and call them old and crazy...that is if Tony would ever have any. Rhodey probably would.

It all started when Tony had had this _brilliant_ idea of traveling through time just to screw random shit up. The reason for this absolutely ridiculous idea, it was Saturday, and Rhodey had decided to spend the day by himself rather than with Tony. So near the end of the day, when Rhodey had decided to go check up on Tony, - because he was his friend, and that's what friends do - he was not expecting to find Tony trying to squeeze himself into some awkwardly large metal box. Nor had he expected Tony to pull him inside as well, going through his insane idea with his best friend in seconds, Rhodey shaking his head throughout Tony's entire tiny monologue. But out of all the things that had happened that day, the one thing Rhodey hadn't expected to happen, was when Tony had shut the door behind him and the machine...had actually worked. Sure, Tony was a genius, and sure, he knew his way around machinery better than anyone else did, but a time machine? A _time_ machine? That stuff only happened in those sci-fi shows, it wasn't supposed happen in real life!

Rhodey took large gasps of air, spurting out a few coughs here and there as he tried to breathe to the best of his ability. Traveling through time and space was much more terrifying and vomit-inducing than he could've ever imagined. There was lots of spinning and changes in air pressure, and there was so little space in that metal box that both Rhodey and Tony kept smashing into each other constantly along the way. The two had screamed quite a lot as well, and Rhodey had discovered that day that when Tony screamed, he screamed loud. _Really_ loud.

But right now, all that mattered was Rhodey's breathing. He just needed to calm down, take deep breaths, hope is stomach would just settle down and-

...

and hurl.

Rhodes groaned in disgust at the faded green mess in front of him, however his attention soon turned to his growling stomach. Rhodey hadn't had anything before going to visit Tony, and now he had just thrown up his lunch in some random time period-

Oh right, they weren't in the 2000's anymore. So where were they-

"Ooh! Rhodey look!"

Rhodes turned to face Tony, only to end up screaming and jumping backwards as he found himself face to face with some sort of animal skull that was now placed over Tony's head. "What the hell Tones!"

"It's a desert skull! Isn't it cool?"

"A desert skull?" Rhodes asked. Now why on earth would there be a desert skull in the-

Rhodey froze as realization suddenly struck him.

"Tony...Tony we're in the middle of the desert!"

"Ooh cool!" Tony spun around to look at the world around them through the skull's eye sockets, "Wow! Everything looks so dusty!"

Rhodes had started to examine the terrain they were in, ignoring Tony's overly excited remarks about their new location. There was sand and cacti, a few plateaus and some shrubbery here and there...but there wasn't any water, nor did they have any on them, and as far as Rhodey knew, they didn't even a chance of finding any for days out in the middle of the desert. Rhodes gasped. They were going to die of thirst!

"Hey Rhodey!"

He and Tony were going to die in the middle of the desert in who-knows-where during who-knows-when, and no one would ever know! Because they were somewhere in time and somewhere in a desert and they would be dead. They'd probably be a pair of dead corpses - though most likely skeletons - by a huge silver box...or they'd get buried under a pile of sand.

"Rhodey! Look over there!"

All of this, everything that was happening, it would all be Tony's fault! Rhodes didn't even want to be here, he wasn't planning on coming, and now he was going to die. He was going to die with his best friend, the same idiot who had dragged him into this mess in the first place, and nobody would know that it had all been Tony's fault! ...though then again everyone would've already pieced that together if they found out what happened-

"Earth, to Rhodey! Can you even hear me?"

Rhodes blinked in surprise as he turned towards Tony, snapping out of his terrified and worried daze.

"Look, over there," Tony said pointing off at the distance, "there's a town nearby. Ooh! Maybe they'll have food!"

Rhodey watched as Tony started to run towards the several houses a few thousand feet away, only to watch as Stark stopped in his tracks and turned around, looking back at Rhodes, "Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation? Come on let's go!"

Truth be told, Rhodey had no idea what Tony had said, mainly because the desert skull that still rested on his head had muffled every word he had called out from afar.

Rhodes sighed. Out of all the ways to go and Rhodey was going to die of time travel...that or of Tony's surprising amount of stupidity.

Either one sounded pretty bad anyways, so why bother?


	2. Give Me a Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long hiatus on this fic, I had had most of the chapter done but didn't get around to finishing it till now. But it's here now, and I'll be trying to update this one more frequently. Sadly, I can't make any promises.)

Rhodey let out a quiet 'whoa' as he let go of the saloon door behind him. The duo had walked into the closest building at the edge of town, which happened to be a large saloon. The bar was loaded, dozens and dozens of cowboys within the room. Whether they were drinking whiskey or playing billiards, all Rhodey cared about was getting out as soon as possible.

"We're probably some time either near or after 1840."

Rhodes turned his attention to Tony who was walking beside him, the skull still on his head, "And what makes you say that?"

Tony grabbed Rhodes arm, "Look at the pool table over there," Stark pointed towards the people playing billiards, "pool tables became more common in saloons around the 1840's."

Rhodes blinked in surprise. What a strange thing to know...though, Rhodey had to admit that he was impressed, "Fun fact I guess."

"Yup."

Rhodes and Tony continued to walk through the crowds of people in the bar. They're clothes were different, their dialect was 'odd'...Rhodey started to wonder if he and Tony looked out of place. However, whether or not it was true it didn't seem like anyone had noticed- yet.

Rhodes grabbed Tony's hand, to keep him from wandering off as they headed towards the counter. Rhodey sighed quietly as he sat on one of the stools, Tony taking the one beside his.

"So wait...why exactly did we come to town?" Rhodey wasn't sure why the thought hadn't come to him sooner. Why did they come to town? Shouldn't they have just gone back home after the time machine had-

"Wait...Tony are we stuck here?!"

Rhodes stared wide eyed at Tony, trying to lock eyes with him. However the task proved to be quite difficult, considering all of Tony's face was currently covered by the skull on his head. Rhodes gave a groan of disgust, "And will you take that thing off? It's filthy Tony. Do you have any idea where that thing's even been?"

"Nope," Rhodey could just sense the smile on Tony's cheery face, "but it looks cool so I'm keeping it."

Rhodes rolled his eyes as a response before addressing the first problem once again, "Are we really stuck in the 1840's Tony? I mean...we really can't go back home?"

There was a sudden silence between the two, ignoring the fact that the entire bar was bustling with conversation and hollers. Rhodey could barely make out Tony's chocolate orbs from behind his 'mask', and it seemed that he was in a state of contemplation and worry.

"We're stuck aren't we."

Rhodey could hear a quiet, echoey sigh come from Tony. "Yeah."

"So we can't go home."

"Nope."

Rhodes nodded continuously throughout their 'conversation'. He was about to have a panic attack, and even Tony was able to pick up on it.

"Hey, Rhodey calm down," Tony placed his hands on the other's shoulders, "it's gonna be ok. We just...need to stay calm. Everything's gonna be ok..."

Tony started to squeeze Rhodes' shoulders gently, and if the man had to be honest it actually did feel quite soothing. It felt kind of weird though, getting a sort of back massage from your friend in the middle of some random bar. Oh well, at least it was helping with his anxiety. Technically, that was the only thing that really mattered.

Rhodes exhaled deeply, "Yeah...yeah we're going to be fine. Sooner or later, you and your genius mind are going to come up with some crazy idea that's going to take us back home."

Tony giggled, "You bet it will."

Rhodey let out a quiet laugh as he looked up at Stark. The one person he had to get stuck in a different time period with and it was Tony, the wonderfully funny, idiotic genius who was never able to keep himself out of trouble...Rhodey wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else.

Suddenly, the duo's attention turned to the tall man who appeared behind the counter. With a large, scraggly, chestnut beard and a brown, western hat, the bartender gave the two a toothy grin as he continued to polish the cup in his hand with the rag in his other. "Howdy there folks! What can I get for you today?"

Rhodey blinked at the sudden question. He had almost forgotten they were in a bar.

"We'll have a....two cups of whisky please."

Rhodes turned towards Tony. He wasn't really in the mood for drinking, especially not after heaving chunks. Rhodey thought Tony would've guessed that already, but apparently it didn't really matter to him.

He grumbled, and for a split second Rhodey was sure he saw Tony glancing at him with a smirk.

As the bartender started to prepare the drinks for the duo, he looked up at them and stifled a laugh. He leaned towards Rhodey, cupping a hand over his mouth as he whispered into his ear, "What's with your friend's 'desert-mask?'"

Rhodey had to keep himself from laughing as well, murmuring a response, "He says it looks cool. I say it's just weird."

"Well, if he be thinking that's classic Western wear, then he's way off."

"Trust me," Rhodey smirked, "no matter how many strange looks he gets he's probably not taking that thing off."

The bartender smiled, "Now that's commitment," he muttered, and in just another moment he had poured the two each a glass of whiskey.

Rhodes eyes scanned the drink up and down. Whiskey probably wasn't the best thing for him right then.

However it seemed that the drink had been just what Rhodey's companion had needed, and as Rhodes turned to look at Tony he saw him gulp down the entire glass in less than four seconds. It was times like those that Rhodey would actually take a moment to admire Tony's 'drinking skills.'

It seemed that a few other people in the bar had started to as well, and Rhodes found himself looking back at the people at the pool table as they started to cheer for Tony, hollering and chanting, 'next one.'

It only took a few minutes before everything had started to take the turn Rhodes knew it would, and by the time it was over he found himself staring at a row of five empty glasses, once filled to the brim with whiskey. And in just a second with a quick smack of lips from his side, he found himself staring at a row of six. The entire bar was now cheering, the bartender too. Rhodey sighed. At least they'd gotten the drinks for free.

Rhodes gently pushed his still full cup closer to the inside of the counter.

Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
